caedes ardoramus
by Patak
Summary: Pelenor, a member of the barons high council, is part precurser, a trait very much favored by the baron, however not in his nobleman. Pelanor was careful not to reviel his heratage but his secret is found. And this early expariment in eco is out against t
1. The Death of a Noble

**_I needed to wait. I itched to show the Baron what He created. But i knew that the Baron was a stubborn bastard. He would try again. He would fail again. And i would be ready to "adopt" the poor fool and turn him into a weapon against the Baron._**

**_I extracted a rumor form a high ranking officer of the Guards of Blood that a boy that had been arrested a few years ago was having regular eco injections. The officer said that the boy had survived large doses of eco. These words were his last, spoken in pure terror mere moments before i killed him._**

**_As the eco flowed through his impaled body I probed his mind to find the correct detention sector the new "warrior" was being kept. It was time for me to make my move._**

**_I let the eco flow to the outer layers of mybody. it flowed through my hands contorting them into sickle claws, though my face turning my eyes into fathomless pits, my hair into waving follicles that could intertwine together to create perfect killing spears._**

**_It rippled across my back forming six long and thick tendrils of pure eco that could be used as a weapon and gave me the ability to fly. And i flew towards the barons prison were a soul pure of heart was being tainted._**

* * *

Nik: Redoing here..due to my lovely reviewer (who reviews a work just to point out a spelling mistake?) Im making it more spaced out. Normally this is how I write since every time someone speaks, its a new paragraph, but in these early chapters, Patak hasn't made anyone talk at all really.. Its just the first person thoughts of Pelanor..


	2. The Birth of a Monster

_**It must be known thatI did not contribute in the least to my excruciating transformation. I did nothing to give away my Precursor heritage. I was careful. But the bitch told him.**_

_**The fortunetelling bitch said i would survive. She said it to the Barons face with the Guards of Blood aiming at her head. She sold me out to save her skin. She told him that one of the patricians of his city had Precursor blood flowing through him. She told himI would be his ultimate weapon.**_

_**That dayI was arrested and that night i was ready for him to change me. I was restrained andI was sure thatI would fall under his control. But he was foolish and impatient.**_

_**Onin said to administer the eco slowly and over a large period of time but he was impatient. Impatient to see me dye, or to get his weapon, or to prove Onin wrong it made no difference. He was impatient. And in his haste he connected me directly to the eco grid.**_

_**I still remember every night the unbearable pain. It was searing tearing blazing and condensing all at once. The few seconds the Baron ad intended for me seemed to lastan eternity.**_

_**Yet when the baron went to disconnect me i didn't allow him to.**__**Actually my body didn't allow him to. As he went to remove the injector my claws broke through the manacles with ease and held the injector in place. No matter how hard he tried he could not get me to release the injector.**_

_**All i felt at that moment was that if i was going to be put through this pain then the entirety of Haven City would die. And yet subconsciously i knew that i was afraid. The pain had stripped from me all memorize of joy happiness and even pain that could not compare with it. It envelope my entire conciseness. In a few short seconds of mortalityI had been erased from myself. And all that i felt was the pain of the eco coursing through my blood.**_

_**Butif he took that away, took away the pain that was whatI had becomeI would be nothing. SoI held on absorbing all the ecoI could. I was told later that the shield wall had faltered and a horde of metal heads had streamed into "old town". It was lost to the baron all because of me. As the baron stood stupefied i continued to absorb eco.**_

_**Soon i felt even more pain. But it was a different pain a bloated one yet no less excruciating. I felt and expected that i was going to explode releasing all the eco and killing all who were nearby. Despite myselfI smiled a large almost sadistic smile at the thought of the baron melting away to a puddle. But my expectations were totally wrong.**_

_**AsI neared my capacity of eco a new pain erupted primarily in my back region. Eco seeped out of my body yet still hovering near it. On my back six distinguishable lobs formed. They would grow longer and longer before collapsing on itself and falling onto my back. I concentrated hard, trying to control them but with even more eco being injected in me i just couldn't.**_

_**The baron saw the danger in my continued existence and ordered his general Torn to disconnect the supply of eco to the building. Torn who was his obedient lap-dog did so andI felt no more pain or eco coming into me through the injector.**_

_**FinallyI was able to focus andI released my legs from the clams with ease. As is stood before a petrified baronI thought of only one thing, to rip him apart and eat his flesh. But my revenge would have to wait. I felt my power draining already and soon i wouldn't be able to escape.**_

_**I summoned some of the last of my strength to solidify my six tentacles into form and lifted of the ground. Flying came almost naturally to me and soonI was far above the baron. As soon as i showed signs of fleeing praxis regained his "courage" and ordered nearby Guards of Blood to fire. I was shot at least twice before i found my exit. Upon exiting the compoundI winged it for the Pumping Station. Neither Guard nor Metal Head would bother me there.**_

* * *

Nik: More remaking goodness... not.

As you can see, Patak hates Onin. don't ask me why, I havent a clue. But he does and Im sure sometime later in the story, Pelanor will eat, maul, or dismember her.


	3. Enter the Youth

**_Thinking back on the day of my rebirth gave me a new resolve as I flew from "dead town" to the Barons Fortress. I would infiltrate his operation, find the poor wretch he was injecting eco into and if the wretch showed sufficient skill I would train him against the baron._**

**_If not I would let him loose on the city and see what chaos he would weak. I entered the compound the same way I exited those long years ago and made my way through the vent to an exhaust port above the torture chamber. As I looked through the vent I was relived to see that I did not have to wait._**

**_The baron already had the prisoner restrained and his new captain a freak named erol standing by. Erol was a sadistic bastard who enjoyed watching his prey die a slow painful death. Not like I didn't but I had a good reason. I after all am evil incarnate._**

**_I particularly enjoyed the irony of it all. Most people I killed were the guards of blood and they had helped the baron to turn me into what I have become. Erol was now administering the eco; I found it interesting that the baron had learned his lesson. He was administering the eco in small amounts._****_And erol was enjoying every second of the boys pain._**

**_It would be a treat to rip his head off and feed it to a metal head. But now I thought back to the boy. His screams were like music to my ear. But there was something missing. I heard his emotions individually, pain, anguish, fear, pity, sorrow, guilt, confusion, regret, worthlessness, wait no rage! Now that I thought about it I herd no anger or revenge or lust either._**

**_DAM IT he was still too afraid to admit is was the barons fault! He wasn't ready for me. He wouldn't comprehend what I must do to feel satisfied. Then I felt something stirring inside him. I immediately realized what it was. It was his rage embodied by the eco._**

**_His long-term exposure to small amounts of eco was so contrary to my short lived exposure that it must have created a separate entity. This entity was the embodiment of all of the kids rage and desires. This was a problem for both me and the baron._**

**_One person who has all of his emotions to himself was easy, even fun to manipulate but dealing with two separate entities so different from each other yet rolled into one, that would be a challenge. It would be a test of my persuasion abilities I thought with a wicked smile playing across my face._**

**_Think of the enjoyment that would come from toying with a person with multiple personalities. I stayed for awhile linger to study how the boy reacted to this evil that was surfacing within him. By his facile expressions and his eyes in particular I could tell he was still afraid of this embodiment of his evils._**

**_He needed to get more "acquainted" to this evil before I would save him. As I was about to leave I herd the baron speaking. I used my oversensitive ears to eavesdrop. So the baron was tired of pumping eco into this child._**

**_As I listened more intensely I leaned forward.He was going to leave the kid in erols "capable hands". I was torn between my two choices. Should I save my fellow freak and risk exposing my self to the baron prematurely, or should I leave him to die in isolations (erols favorite way of seeing his victims die)... wait that was it, isolation._**

**_In isolation he would have no one but himself to talk to. I decided I would leave him for a week before rescuing him. Then as I was about to leave a wrench or to be moreprecise,ottsel was thrown into my plans. I watched horrified as a little orange rat came out of nowhere to ruin my plan. I nearly jumped on him as he released the boy who he called Jak. And then they left the room._**

**_I felt no reason to stay; I would stalk Jak waiting in the shadow carefully planning my entrance into his life. I had to wait awhile before I found the right time. I saw him grow, joining the underground for torn, becoming a wasteland for a sleaze ball named krew and work for many other "employers" including a sage and electrician and even an lurker. I finally found the key in an old friend of his who was working as a mechanic and who erol had set his eyes upon._**

* * *

Nik: Have you noticed that his chapters have been getting longer each time? Maybe now that Ive made them easier to swallow by cutting it into smaller bits more people will read ne? Well thats the theory anyway. Hey, Reviewer! Go tell people about his story!


End file.
